Vigilant
by Jikko
Summary: An unknown Vigilante is thrust into a major plan headfirst. Can he survive the plans of the plans of the Light, and earn the Teams approval, all while avoiding Batman's all-seeing eye.


**(This takes place during season 1)**

Gotham is a cold place, full of scumbags. Rapists, Arsons, murderers, and the Insane. But Gotham has a light, a savior. Somebody who can protect them completely, most cities aren't that lucky, but most aren't as infected as the mother of all crime. This city as a great example, it has normal criminals, the kind cops handle as a day job. Then there's the ones the cops can't handle. Trained criminals some are ex- Mercenary's, Ex-Military, in simpler words trained killer's. They can't be handled as easily, in fact it takes a certain kind of person to take them down, a protector of sorts. More commonly known as a Vigilante, even more known as a Hero. Which leads us to a name for said city: Clearwater, surrounded by water on three sides, and close to an offshore drug filled island. Making this a great port city for the aspiring drug smuggler. The city, has good cops, bad cops, and what all cities need… A hero.

Jace sat on his bed, just recently awoken from his slumber. He got up, stretching his legs, arms, then back before he walked to the desk in his room and sat down, finishing some homework before his roomate invaded his room to get the latest on the vigilante's nighttime patrol. Of course, Jace would be forced to tell him, but he needed time to figure what to tell the kid and what not to.

Almost instantly the short red headed boy burst into his room, his large smile demanding the information. Jace pushed his chair back, it slid easily over the hardwood flooring. "Yes Felix?" HE said as his younger brother hopped onto his queen sized bed, bouncing once or twice before sitting normally, "What happened last night?" Felix said non-chalantly, as if it was an everyday thing, which it kind've was. "Well, you see.. What happened was.." He began slowly, milking the beginning.

_FLASHBACK_

Jace, now in his hero uniform perched on a rooftop, tracking a known Drug Dealer with his eyes. This guy was in no way smart, or high up in any crime ring anywhere. But his supplier was, and he needed that link taken out. So he had been tracking this dealer, picking off his customer until there was no buyers, or no more Drugs. Drugs came first, as the Dealer walked down an alley nothing on his mind but getting more merchandise. He knocked on the warehouse back door, once, twice, then three times rapidly. The door opened and Jace struck.

The 6 ft 2 teen, his long limbs toned perfectly in the black and grey costume, a grey under-armor esque long sleeved shirt with black accents, a hood and homemade domino mask, with just as skin tight pants and boots, struck like lightning he slipped through the door taking down the dealer and the guy at the door, his slender body twisting over the second guy near the door in a swan dive esque motion. His hands struck out pulling the person over his body slamming the guy down onto the ground. He chopped his neck knocking the goon out. He swept through the goons like a wildfire, sometimes his hands flickered out, sending homemade shruikens and smoke bombs to hide himself. "ANNNND DONE." His words echoed through the warehouse. In his faze he realized that he had taken out the ring leader, he was sprawled on the ground a revolver half drawn from his coat. He grabbed a cell phone off the ground and dialed 911, leaving the warehouse briskly.- "Did the police show up?" Felix said interrupting the story, "Of course, but I'm not done yet." Jace said calmly, his voice calm and reassuring. "Okay continue!" Felix said quickly. "As I was saying."

Jace was on top of the next building over, watching the police round-up the drug dealers. An almost silent Whoosh of wind was heard and Jace whipped around, his hands in a fighting stance. One teen stood behind him, a good 15 feet away. "Who are you?" The short teen demanded, his hands loose by his sides. "Vigilant." Jace answered smoothly. "No, your real name." The person demanded, their masked eyes seemed to bore into his soul, almost fearing him into giving the information. "Nah, maybe next time." Jace said, falling off the building and into an alley, sprinting away into the maze of the city, almost loosing the pursuer instantly.

"We lost him." They said into a microphone in their ear. "Return to base." A static voice said almost monotone.

**Who was le mysterious person? My first story, I tried to make it decent length. Please review.**


End file.
